


Sound

by MsRenai21



Series: Innocence [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRenai21/pseuds/MsRenai21
Summary: Clementine's been struggling ever since she lost the majority of her hearing and Plumeria knows just the way to cheer her up.





	Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place 17 years after the events of Sun/Moon. Guzma and Plumeria are 42 and Clementine is 11 years old.
> 
> Some of the dialogue in this work is sign language and will be represented with italics. Spoken dialogue will remain within quotations.

As the evening comes to a close, with nightfall right around the corner, the streets and shops seem to become livelier. Malie City was already known for its busy people, but its nightlife is what draws everyone in. It’s an intoxication no one can describe but every person simply understands: the music, the lights, the smiling and laughing faces. Anyone listening from their homes is immediately put in a good mood no matter what; it’s contagious. 

Clementine, however, cannot hear a single sound. 

As she sits on her bed, directly under her window, she can barely hear a thing. With her hearing aids discarded carelessly on the floor opposite the room from her, it’s almost as if she’s refusing to hear, refusing to listen. How could she? How could she listen to the happy and thrilling world outside when she’s not happy? When things that are thrilling to others are terrifying and overwhelming for her?

It’s been six months since the accident, since the giant Pokémon made of steel and arms like cannons ambushed her, since she spent a copious amount of time in the hospital. It’s been six months since her hearing was permanently damaged, never to be recovered again, even after she so eagerly accepted the option of wearing the aids. It isn’t the same, and Clementine hates it with a passion. 

She sits quietly in her dark room, only illuminated by the dying orange and red hues of the setting sun, brooding and hugging her knees to her chest. Her most beloved friend, her red Charjabug Wiggy, lies comfortably in front of her, always putting himself between her and anything else to protect her. 

Clementine sighs, too frustrated with her situation to even cry about it anymore. She reaches down and gently pets her bug, earning a soft squeak from her companion. She lets herself fall to her side, landing with a soft thud on her bed. Her head bumps into a Skitty plush, knocking it over and causing a minor avalanche of plushies. Thankfully, there are no casualties as they managed to stay on the bed. Clementine doesn’t make the effort to rearrange them.

After a few more moments of nothingness and silence, a soft knock comes to the door. Clementine doesn’t react but Wiggy is quick to perk up to the sound. He recognizes it immediately as a safe noise and turns to Clementine, nudging her gently in the stomach to get her attention. She simply looks in his direction, not moving a muscle. His eyes light up in quick bursts, and Clementine knows that it means someone’s at the door. She calls for whomever it is to come in.

Plumeria opens the door with her daughter’s confirmation and sighs at the sight of two small lumps on the bed. “Clem, honey, you shouldn’t be sitting in your room like this.” There’s no response. Plumeria turns to the wall, flicking on the light switch, illuminating the clean, pink room. Clementine squeaks and covers her eyes from the sudden brightness before rubbing them and peeking back up at her mother. Wiggy greets Plumeria with a honk but doesn’t leave Clementine’s side.

“What’re you even doin’ anyway?” Plumeria asks and, once again, there is no response; Clementine watches her, her eyes meeting with the same yellow ones. Plumeria breaks their eye contact to look at the floor, noticing the small black hearing aids on the ground. She crouches down to pick them up, inspecting them and turning them around with her fingers to make sure they aren’t too damaged; after all, this wouldn’t have been the first time Clementine has thrown them across the room against the wall. Plumeria returns her gaze to her daughter’s face, holding her hands up to sign, _What are you doing?_

Instead of answering her question, Clementine shifts in bed and raises her hands as well, asking, _Are you mad at me?_ She hangs her head guiltily, wondering if this is finally the time her parents are going to yell at her about the hearing aids. They haven’t done so yet, but Clementine can just feel it coming.

Plumeria shakes her head and relief washes over Clementine.

_You shouldn’t be throwing these around. Why did you take them off?_

_Because I hate them. They didn’t fix me._ Plumeria frowns, crossing the room to her daughter and taking a seat next to her on her bed.

_You’re not broken. These only help you, and it’s okay to have help. You did want them._

_I don’t want them anymore._

“Clem,” Plumeria sighs, shifting to face her completely. _Come here._ Clementine obeys her mother and sits up, minding Wiggy, who scoots to the side to allow her more room. _Do you want to wear them tonight or not? If not, we have to sign. If yes, then we can just talk._

 _I hate signing too,_ Clementine signs the words lazily, content on being stubborn. 

“Don’t be difficult.” 

Plumeria idly waits as Clementine struggles to decide what she hates the most of the two options. Why is her mother even bothering with this right now? Before long, she reaches up tentatively and pats her hand on her mother’s, signaling that her choice has been made. Plumeria gestures to them and Clementine simply nods. “All right, lemme put ‘em in for you.” 

Slowly and gently so Clementine can see every little movement, Plumeria tilts her head to the side and slips the small devices over and into her ears, making sure they’re comfortable but snug. Clementine reaches up automatically and adjusts them to her liking, before letting her hands drop once more. 

All of a sudden, the outside world comes rushing in. 

“You forgot to turn them off again, huh?”

“Yeah,” Clementine croaks, speaking for the first time since she called her mother in. “They’re new batteries, though. They good.”

Plumeria holds her daughter’s face, hand on each cheek, rubbing them soothingly with her thumbs. “Can I give you a kiss, baby?”

“Yeah.” Clementine nuzzles into her mother’s touch. Plumeria leans down and presses a soft kiss to her daughter’s forehead, earning a content little squeak from her.

“Here, I have an idea,” Plumeria starts, smiling down at her baby girl. “I’ll make us some tea and we can go sit and talk on the balcony, okay? I don’t want you cooped up in this dark, stuffy room; it makes me worried. Besides, it’s really nice out tonight.” 

She waits patiently for her daughter to decide, but Clementine responds right away by placing her hand on her mother’s again. “Only if it’s Roserade Tea.”

“I had a feeling you’d say that. Come, sweetheart. And you too, Wiggy.” Wiggy looks up at them both excitedly, letting out a few happy honks. 

Plumeria stands up from the bed, extending her hand for her daughter, who accepts it eagerly. Clementine scoops up Wiggy with her free arm and they all exit the room with Plumeria turning off the lights just before. Even if Clementine doesn’t want to admit it, already being out of her room is helping her feel better, if only just a little bit. 

—

As the night continues, the streets are packed with an assortment of people: partygoers, groups of friends, those just getting off of work, and more. In fact, there’s a Pokémon battle raging on up the street from Clementine’s house. She and her mother were fortunate to catch it from the beginning as they settled into their seats on the balcony. 

Plumeria watches Clementine carefully, however, as she focuses on the battle. Clementine’s hands are shaking slightly but she seems to be enjoying the scene regardless. The crowd surrounding the battle is packed, but she can just barely make out a Golduck unleashing a Water-type move unto a slow-moving Magmar. The Magmar doesn’t stand a chance against the vicious attack and is called back to its owner.

“I didn’t think there’d be a battle right now of all times. Should have expected it, though. You doin’ okay, baby?”

“Yes, Mama.” Clementine’s eyes are glued to the spectacle. She takes another hearty sip of her tea, the warmth of the liquid contrasting with the cool air of the night. “Oh! That kid’s usin’ an Ariados now! Ruckus is better, though.”

Plumeria giggles, relaxing in her chair. “You almost got me excited. I thought it could’ve been your daddy out there battlin’.”

“Hm, is Daddy not home? Where is he?” Clementine asks softly.

“Oh, he went out with some of our friends earlier. Which is good; he needed to get the hell out of the house.” Plumeria chuckles. “Ah, I wish you could’ve seen it, though. They tried bribing him with free food and stuff and he didn’t budge, but the _second_ they mentioned anything about Pokémon battling, he was out the door. I’ve never seen the man run so fast in my life. The dummy got so excited, he even forgot to grab his Pokémon on the way out.” Clementine joins in the laughter as Plumeria reaches over to brush a few loose strands of hair out of her daughter’s eyes. “He ain’t gonna be back till late, I s’ppose.”

“I bet Goly was standin’ there, lookin’ confused as heck.”

“Oh, Goly was absolutely confused. He just ran right by him.” Clementine thinks about her father’s Golisopod anxiously twirling his front claws and waiting for an explanation as to what’s going on. The thought makes her smile. 

The crowd surrounding the battle suddenly bursts into cheers and whistles, catching Clementine off guard. Her heart races for a moment before she remembers that she’s safe and the noise is farther away. Plumeria continues to watch her carefully as she sets her cup to the side on the small table next to her. “You done with yours?” Clementine nods, handing her empty cup to her mother’s extended hand.

Once her lap is clear, Wiggy moves from his spot on the ground next to Clementine and hops onto her. She pets his head and he toots in delight, happy yellow eyes displaying beneath his blue-tinted visors. 

The air between them shifts and Clementine can feel her mother’s eyes on her. She knows what’s coming next is going to be a discussion, a conversation about all the times she’s locked herself in her room for days on end. She almost regrets accepting Plumeria’s offer to sit out on the balcony, wanting to crawl back to the safety of her bed. She holds onto Wiggy tighter, attempting to seek some sort of comfort from her bug friend.

“How have you been feeling lately? You’re always up in your room an’ we never see you anymore.” Clementine thinks to herself that her mother should already know the answer to that. She hangs her head, avoiding eye contact with anything but her pyjama pants. She’s surprised to find a stain just above her knee and she wonders where it even came from. “Clementine,” Plumeria insists. “Y’know, you lookin’ away only makes it more suspicious.”

“I’m just...up there. Sleepin’ a-an’ playin’ with Wiggy an’ Sugar.”

“And?”

“Nuffin’.”

A group of kids on the street just below them laugh abruptly, screaming about a prank one of them pulled on someone with their Sneasel.

“You forgot throwin’ your hearing aids around when you ain’t supposed to.”

A brightly-colored car flies down the road as a hip-hop song blares from within. Clementine can feel the vibrations from the bass.

“Oh…” Clementine craves the comforting shield that her blanket provides from the world. “Sorry…” She fidgets with her aids, suddenly feeling as if the world has gotten too loud for her.

Plumeria sighs. “It’s all right. Just stop doing that, okay? You’ve already destroyed one pair before...”

“But I get mad…”

“There are other ways to calm down instead of breaking things. You can play a game with your Pokémon or you can come spend time with me or your daddy. There are so many other things you can do when you’re feeling frustrated and angry.”

“‘M sorry…”

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m just givin’ you ideas for what to do next time you feel like this. I want you to come talk to us, Clem. A lot happened, I know, but you can’t keep that stuff in.”

“I-I know, but, Mama, I’m afraid,” Clementine confesses, refusing to look up.

“Of what?”

“Everythin’. I’m afraid to leave my room. I’m afraid to go outside. I’m afraid of Pokémon battles.” Clementine lets out a heavy sigh, her hands shaking even harder as she grips Wiggy for some relief. Her Pokémon nuzzles against her, sadly tooting. “I’m afraid o-of you guys.”

Plumeria looks shocked by the response and shifts her body to face Clementine more. “Baby, what do you mean by that? Have we done anything to make you scared?”

Clementine frowns and keeps her head turned from her mother’s concerned gaze. “N-No, not really. I’m just afraid….a-afraid you don’t want me anymore. ‘Cause I can’t do nothin’.”

“Why would you think that? You know that’s not true; your father and I love you to death. Of course we want you. Baby,” Plumeria pauses, collecting her thoughts. “What happened to you had no effect on how we feel about you. God, we were scared too.”

“But I came back all messed up. I wanna go back to normal. That’s why I wanted these in the first place.” Clementine taps one of her hearing aids. “But nothing’s the sa-“

“It’s only been a few months, Clem,” Plumeria interjects. “You can’t expect it to have already recovered from it and that’s okay. You know that’s okay, right?”

“No. Don’t y’all want me back to normal? Don’t y’all want me to be on the island challenge and win something?” Clementine’s heart races and her chest feels tighter. She’s just talking to her mother but it feels so much worse. To her, it feels like the last chance to prove she isn’t worthless, and she’s failing at it, even though she truly believes that she is worthless. She desperately wants to rush back to her room and hide under the covers for eternity, hide away from all the pain and disappointment. 

Plumeria leans closer to her and Clementine looks up at her slowly. Her face is stern and Clementine prepares herself for the worst. 

“I don’t want that at all. I want you to heal and be happy. I don’t want you thinkin’ your worth lies in doin’ something or winnin’ something for me and your father. You’re not doing it for yourself at that point and it defeats the purpose.”

Clementine falls silent, her neck aching from keeping it down after so long. It couldn’t be that simple, could it? Her parents both have such a reputation and she has nothing, so how could her mother be fine with her as she is? No, there’s no way it’s like that. And if she’s this upset with Plumeria’s thoughts, she knows she could never tell her father this. She already knows he’d say the same stuff as her plus copious amounts of crying and hugging, but she still wouldn’t believe him. 

She failed her island challenge and she failed her parents. 

“I’m nothin’ like you two,” Clementine mumbles, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. “I’m not special. I didn’t get to do _anythin’!_ I just got hurt an’ now I can’t do anythin’. I’m as good as nothing.”

“Shhh, honey. Don’t say that,” Plumeria insists softly. “You’re amazing.”

“N-No, I’m not! Y-You were the champion of Alola a-at one point an’ Daddy’s got so many awards a-an’ trophies all over the house. Y’all can do so much an’ I can’t an’ I hate it ‘cause I won’t be as good as you two. Y-You gotta be s-so disappointed in me.”

“Baby, Clementine, stop it,” Plumeria says firmly, but keeps a gentleness to her voice to let Clementine know that she isn’t angry. “Can I hug you?”

Clementine nods slowly, rubbing her eyes and sniffling. Her shoulders shake from her silent sobs and her throat is thick, making it harder to get all the words, all the condemnations against herself out. Her mother’s arms wrap around her, pulling her close. As she hides her face in her mother’s shoulder, Clementine is greeted with the sweet and familiar fragrance of citrus from one of her mother’s favorite perfumes. 

She cries and she cries, and Plumeria simply holds her, rubbing her back gently and kissing the top of her head.

“Clementine, listen to me.” She pauses to lift Clementine’s face up by her chin, carefully wiping away any stray tears with her thumbs before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Your father and I are not disappointed in you at all. That thought never once crossed our minds. You don’t have to do anything or prove anything to us; we’re already so proud of you, baby.” Clementine opens her mouth to protest, but Plumeria stops her by placing a finger over her lips. “Maybe you were never meant to be a trainer and there’s no shame in that. Maybe there’s something else out there for you.”

“B-But what? W-What’s there f-for me?” Clementine croaks as her breath is reduced to stuttering gasps. “Mama, what am I g-gonna do?”

“Baby, you’re only eleven years old. You have your whole life to figure out what that thing is, okay? All you gotta worry about now is bein’ a kid and nothin’ else.” Plumeria pauses to smile down at her child. “You’re special just as you are, Clem. You’re special because you’re here with us.”

Clementine clings to her mother, wailing in her arms as the meaning of her words finally get through to her. She was stupid to think that her parents hated her for this, but she’ll deal with that inner monologue later. In the meantime, Plumeria comforts and soothes her daughter, kissing the top of her head and petting her hair. 

“I love you, baby girl. You’re my amazing and irreplaceable sweetheart.”

Clementine needed to hear those words tonight and she’s grateful that her mother could give them to her so easily. She tries to find the words to tell her what those words mean to her, but all that comes out is a hiccup and a croak. Embarrassed by the noise that just came out of her mouth, a small, heated blush forms across Clementine’s cheeks, and she keeps her face hidden for a brief moment.

“I love you too, Mama. I-I’m sorry…”

“Shh, don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for.

“An’ you’re not mad? Not disappointed in me?”

“Never.”

Clementine pauses to think as Wiggy worms himself in between the two of them, always wanting to be close to his friend. A gentle breeze rolls by them, bringing with it a faint scent of the salty sea mixed with the sweetness of spiced malasadas from the vendors below. Plumeria looks down at her daughter lovingly, smiling and gently brushing her fingers through her fluffy, pink hair.

“Can Wiggy and I sleep in the big bed tonight? I don’t wanna be alone.” Her voice is quiet and muffled.

“Of course, baby.” Plumeria turns to Wiggy. “And you. You need to sleep the right way in bed. Last time you were there, you were basically shoving me off. You’re not supposed to be perpendicular to the bed.” Her tone is light and playful, but Wiggy still looks around nervously.

They stay out there for a while longer, watching the people below them, telling each other about everything and nothing all at once. Clementine hasn’t smiled this much in a long time, but it feels so good to her. It feels so good to be close with her mother once more, spending time together like this. Even if it’s only for this one night, everything seemed to return to normal.

Clementine’s world was no longer silent and lonely.

—

“YO! Yo, Plumes, look what I fuckin’ got!” Guzma shouts abruptly, stampeding down the hallway to their bedroom. He practically throws the door open, wincing briefly when it hits the wall. “Aw shit... Babe! Look! Guess who fuckin’ got first place! Ya boy did!” He holds up a thick wad of cash near his face, smiling brightly before processing the scene before him. He slaps his hand over his mouth and mutters, “Oh shit, is she sleepin’?”

Clementine shifts in her sleep, nuzzling closer to her mother, clearly not bothered by her father’s sudden intrusion. Wiggy, however, looks up from his spot above Clementine’s head at him before settling back down. Plumeria puts her finger to her lips, gesturing for Guzma to keep quiet. Despite this, a soft, loving smile remains on her face as she looks down to her daughter once more.

“Sorry!” he whispers loudly. He pads around the room as silently as someone his size can, carefully placing his prize money away in a locked drawer. He’ll deal with it later. “She been okay?” Guzma grabs a clean shirt and starts to change.

“She had a rough day, but she cheered up by the end of the night. She even came up with me to the balcony.”

Guzma whirls around, his shirt halfway off of him when Plumeria mentions the last bit. “Whoa, the balcony? I’m proud as fuck that she left her room, but that’s a whole other step above.”

“I know. I’m proud of her too.” She leans down to press a kiss to Clementine’s forehead. Her smile fades, however, and she looks up to Guzma as he settles into bed with them after changing into some pyjamas. He gives them both a kiss and places a large, gentle hand on Clementine’s shoulder. 

“What’s wrong? You look sad all of a sudden.”

Plumeria sighs. “I don’t wanna get too into it now, but she told me about some stuff she was feelin’. I’m worried.”

Guzma raises an eyebrow with a look of concern on his face. “‘Bout what? Plumes, be a little less vague here.”

“She kept sayin’ she was scared of everything, including us. She thinks we’re disappointed in her after… the attack. She thinks we don’t want her anymore.” 

Guzma frowns, immediately wrapping his arms around his daughter, and pulls her close to him. She’s sound asleep, a deep sleeper just like her mother, so she doesn’t react too much to being handled so suddenly. He’ll do anything to comfort her; he wants to give her something to take away the pain. 

“I love you, baby. More the sun, the moon, and the stars. I’ve wanted you since the damn day I heard you were gonna be here.” Guzma holds her tight and pauses before loosening his grip slightly. “...It’d be nice if she were awake to hear that.”

“There’s always tomorrow,” Plumeria replies softly, pulling the covers up for them and turning off the lights before settling down with her boyfriend and child.

“And the day after that. And the one after that. I’ll tell her every day how much she means to me, so much so that she’ll get sick of hearin’ it. As long as she knows an’ remembers that, I’ll do it.”

“We’ll both do it. But for now, it’s time for bed. ‘S been a long day,” Plumeria whispers. She shifts closer to them, hovering over Clementine for just a moment to kiss Guzma softly on the lips. “And congrats on your win tonight. Where you gonna take me?”

Guzma scoffs. “Fuckin’ typical, Plumy. Goin’ after a man’s hard-earned cash the second he gets it. Goddamn gold digger.”

“Who pays the bills here?” She smirks. Guzma’s serious demeanor falters and he smiles with her, chuckling loudly.

“Aight. I see how it is.”

“Go to bed, dummy.”

“You first, loser.” A pause. “...I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Can you guys be quiet…? ‘M sleepin’...” comes the soft, slurred voice of their daughter. Guzma and Plumeria look at each other in shock, then down to Clementine, then back to each other.

In just a short moment, the sound of Guzma’s loud, raucous laughter fills the room, putting a tired smile on Clementine’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile. 
> 
> Which Pokémon was the one who attacked her??? Who knows? (I do.)
> 
> This came about because I really wanted to write something soft and cute featuring motherly Plumeria and Clem.


End file.
